


Otherside

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drugs, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: A batalha interna não tinha fim, Kris vivia dia após dia lutando por sua vida. Contudo, nem sempre era forte o suficiente, derrotado pela realidade e a ansiedade.Parado em frente a praça dos zumbis, ele ficava cara a cara com seu passado e a visão do outro lado.[TAORIS] [DRAMA] [MENÇÃO A DROGAS]





	Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada na música Otherside do Red Hot Chili Peppers.

**OTHERSIDE**

O dedo apertava forte o _spray_, pondo a gastar mais tinta do que era necessário para fazer a arte Expressionista na parede recém pintada de branco. Após minutos que estava a desenhar com tamanha raiva a ser dispersada, a lata chegou ao fim, trazendo com isso mais um motivo de ódio.

Kris jogou com toda a força o alumínio inútil de encontro à parede do muro coberto de grafite, recebendo uma rechicoteada que fez acertar em sua perna já machucada. Deixou uma lista extensa de palavrões sair em sua voz rouca e inundar noite adentro, a preencher um dos becos mal iluminados dos subúrbios da floresta de concreto com sua ira pela sociedade.

O rosto exibia o julgamento da vida, adornando as olheiras e as marcas da última briga que teve. Mais cicatrizes para a coleção, tanto externa quanto interna. Sequer se recordava como tudo foi acontecer, só tinha _flashes_ de seu punho a deferir socos seguidos em direção à um amigo com quem costumava jogar basquete na adolescência. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

— Caralho!

A mente estava em uma bagunça desde o amanhecer. Kris procurou de todas as formas se distrair, mas estava sendo difícil. Com a escuridão solitária da noite, passou a sentir com maior intensidade os efeitos do dia ruim. E, por fim, se encontrou parado a dois metros do fundo do poço, o restante do salário amassado entre a mão fechada em punho e a culpa corroendo-o como ácido.

“Não é tão ruim”, o pensamento passou em sua cabeça. A ideia recheada de doce veneno, um perigo para sua sanidade e corpo. Com tal coisa em mente, foi assim que passou quase um ano refém da cocaína. Foi assim que quase destruiu toda sua vida. Foi assim que quase se matou.

Embora tenha completado onze meses de reabilitação, o desejo vez ou outra o levava ao mesmo parque do suicídio, o obrigando a enfrentar seu passado e a visão do outro lado. Kris nunca mais ultrapassava, limitava-se a somente encarar por detrás das cerca os zumbis circulando pela região e seus carrascos a usufruir de suas desgraças. No entanto, necessitava de muita força, uma força que muitas vezes não sabia se possuía. Doía a coceira infeliz em seu interior e os sussurros em seu ouvido o encorajando a continuar.

A batalha interna não tinha fim

— Soube que andou se metendo em outra briga. — escutou uma voz doce dizer, causando-lhe um sobressalto. A reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Um timbre capaz de fazê-lo arrepiar por motivos distintos, desde felicidade ao medo.

Kris virou-se para o homem parado atrás de si, encontrando-o de braços cruzados. Ele trazia duas sacola de mercado cheias, deixando claro estar voltando do trabalho com os suplementos que iria suprir os últimos dias do mês para seu filho e avó. A carteira vazia, cansado e ainda tinha que fazer uma parada antes de voltar para o conforto da casa.

Óbvio que ele não estava feliz.

Embora tenha sido Kris a chamar ZiTao até ali, enfrentá-lo no estado deplorado de abstinência e pós-briga o frustrava. Ele tinha mais coisas com o que se preocupar. A promessa não fora quebrada, mas persistia os erros constantes.

_Vergonhoso, como sempre._

— Que porra você tá fazendo, inferno?! — ZiTao bronqueou ao ver melhor sobre a luz o rosto de Kris coberto de hematomas. — Pensei que tivéssemos um acordo, porra! — Continuou, a voz grave em demonstração de decepção, os braços a descruzar para expressar melhor a irritação em gestos agressivos.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Já resolvi tudo. — tentou traquilizá-lo, dando-lhe as costas para evitar deixar seu rosto desonroso à mostra — Desculpa ter ligado. — Coçou a cabeça em desconforto, bagunçando mais o cabelo sujo de suor e poeira.

Não tinha pensado. Ao estar frente a frente com seu passado, Kris buscou pela única pessoa que precisava. Só a voz de ZiTao foi o suficiente para fazê-lo dar meia volta e fugir da rua das ilusões. Mas ainda assim queria vê-lo, queria ter outra confirmação de que alguém estava ali consigo.

— O caralho que resolveu! O que aconteceu? — ZiTao se aproximou, largando a sacola cheia no meio do caminho — Você já está fodido demais, quer piorar a situação? — Obrigou Kris a encará-lo de frente, visando analisar melhor os machucados dele, a mão de imediato indo parar sobre o rosto do outro.

As palavras saiam agressivas, afiadas como sempre. Mas a expressão de ZiTao era aflita. Os olhos mostravam o quão nervoso esteve desde que recebera a ligação, o suor a escorrer sorrateiramente pelas têmporas denunciavam a euforia de chegar até onde o outro estava, a mão pequena tomava todo cuidado em não piorar a dor ao acarinhar a face de Kris.

Isso o fez se sentir pior.

Outra vez estava a preocupar aquele que se importava com ele. ZiTao tinha uma vida; um filho de três anos, um emprego instável, uma avó aos seus cuidados com glaucoma em estado avançado que necessitava de trabeculectomia, e a própria saúde mental. Não tinha tempo a perder com um ex-viciado que constantemente caia na desgraça de querer voltar aos dias de insuficiência, alucinações, paranóia e escravidão de um prazer que nunca mais conseguiria alcançar direito, não importa o quanto gastasse em cápsulas.

_Ridículo_.

Não chegava a ser lamentável, somente deplorável. No entanto, era um grande paradoxo: Kris não queria estar mais na vida de ZiTao para continuar estragá-la; mas não se sentia capaz de continuar sem o apoio da única pessoa que esteve ao seu lado antes de virar usuário e depois de que enfrentar a morte dia após dia.

Com um suspiro profundo, escorregou a mão de ZiTao de seu rosto e deu-lhe outra vez as costas, indo se sentar sobre o parapeito a separar o terreno vazio do morro da queda de cinco metros. Os pés ficaram para fora, oferecendo o risco de em qualquer descuido o corpo ser jogado na água.

Kris tinha a visão de boa parte da cidade, o enorme complexo de pontes a cortar a baía e interligar as cidades, e a lua no céu negro sobre sua cabeça. Uma vista que era agraciado a ter ainda que não vivesse nos bairros ricos da grande metrópole; quiçá fosse melhor que qualquer outra. Era calmante, exuberante. E, ainda assim, não era capaz de se livrar do incômodo em seu interior.

— Como foi seu dia? — Indagou ZiTao minutos depois de se sentar ao lado dele, estendendo uma lata de cerveja morna para Kris, que a aceitou hesitante — Vejo que fez outra pintura... — Comentou com o recipiente de encontro aos lábios, referindo-se ao desenho de rostos depressivo na parede alheia.

O vento fluía de encontro a eles, beijando-lhes a face com o frio do ar úmido e movendo seus cabelos para um só lado. Embora fosse quase de madrugada, a cidade continuava tão acordada quanto nuca. Luzes cintilantes tomavam o lugar das estrelas para criar o cenário das duas almas imersas na parte excluída da sociedade capitalista.

— Não consigo me lembrar. — respondeu simplesmente depois de um longo tempo, os olhos pregados na lata em suas mãos, pensativo — Se me forço a pensar, somente vejo cenas desconexas. É como se eu não passasse de um robô movido por outra pessoa. — Enfim abriu a cerveja, o som característico cortando sua fala e ecoando em meio a harmonia dos carros e a música de hip hop a tocar longe dali. — Não me recordo de nada, como fui para o trabalho ou como briguei com Lu Han. A única coisa que se passa em minha cabeça é usar esses últimos trocados que tenho no bolso para comprar um pacote inteiro.

ZiTao o escutava atentamente, a observá-lo com toda a atenção. Não o interrompeu ou bronqueou, só o ouviu pacientemente enquanto desfrutava de sua bebida amarga.

— Eu estava pronto para receber minha moeda de um ano… — Kris murmurou mais para si que para o homem ao seu lado, deixando sua frase dispersada no ar e levando o álcool aos lábios, dando um grande gole no líquido a descer desgostoso por sua garganta.

— Você usou? — ZiTao indagou casualmente, jogando a lata vazia atrás de si e, logo após, pegando outra na caixa sobre o parapeito.

— Não, mas….

— Então ainda irá receber a moeda. — o cortou grosseiramente, elevando a voz para sobressair a de Kris — Você mesmo ouviu de seus companheiros do grupo de apoio que, às vezes, dá vontade de largar tudo e voltar a usar. — prosseguiu, abrindo sua segunda cerveja. Parou só para bebericar, suspirando pesadamente — Você teve uma semana ruim, Kris… é normal ter se sentido dessa forma. — Levou a mão aos cabelos castanhos do outro, acarinhando-lhe a nuca — O ponto que importa é que você não fez.

Ambos ficaram quietos, deixando a trilha sonora da vida real preencher o silêncio entre eles. Continuaram a beber, pouco se importando com o mundo ao redor deles. A mente de Kris finalmente havia se acalmado, o nada a tomar conta para aliviá-lo da maldita ansiedade que o atazanou durante toda a semana, preenchendo com o sentimento confortavelmente quente em seu peito.

Um minuto de paz.

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você. — ZiTao comentou de repente, mandando embora o silêncio entre eles para confessar o que se passava em sua cabeça — Fiquei com medo quando ouvi sua voz… Muitas coisas se passaram por minha cabeça sobre você. — Desabafou, a voz a segurar um embargo que o tomou subitamente ao relembrar momentos passados, o choro preso na garganta — Eu nunca mais quero te ver naquele estado...

Antes que ZiTao prosseguisse, Kris inclinou-se para o lado, virou-lhe o rosto e tomou-lhe os lábios, calando-o com um selar singelo.

A mão acarinhava-lhe a face, mandando embora a preocupação a tomar a mente abarrotada. A boca machucada na luta ardia com o contato, no entanto Kris não podia se importar menos. O cheiro da cerveja barata inundava o nariz de ambos, passando o gosto psicológico da bebida. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam dos olhos de ZiTao, externando o alívio que passou a sentir da mesma forma que a calma de Kris o tomou.

Quando os lábios se separaram, as testas se juntaram, necessitando de mantê-los assim. Permaneceram de olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração quente um do outro abraçar-lhe assim como a sensação deliciosa do aconchego que passam. Ao enfim terem coragem de se afastarem, lançaram o olhar dentro dos olhos, expressando tudo aquilo que não gostavam de dizer em palavras, o medo de que ao pronunciar tal frase, ela deixasse de ter o devido valor.

ZiTao inclinou-se para frente e selou outra vez seus lábios; agora rápido, recebendo outro beijo em troca. Por fim, voltaram à posição inicial, de frente para o belo cenário solitário de vidas que seguiam independente dos problemas alheios.

Ficaram até meia-noite a admirar a vista da ponte mais importante da cidade, desfrutando do gosto amargo da cerveja assim como o da realidade que eram obrigados a engolir.

Kris estava longe da cocaína mais um dia.


End file.
